바람 타라 (With the Wind) Taoris ff
by Lee Hyo Khe
Summary: Tidak hyung,Kris ge tidak pergi,dia ada disini,dia selalu menemaniku/Ya,Kris memang selalu ada disini,dia selalu berada didekatnya.


**With the Wind**

**KrisTao Fanfiction**

**Hurt/comfort/a little bit angst**

**Oneshoot**

.

.

.

_Warning_ : **Thypo's/abal/gaje/dan YAOI pastinya.**

_Disclammer_ : **TaoRis bukan milik author kok,tapi sebenernya pengen banget tuh memiliki Tao#disembur~. Dan story ini asli milik author.**

_Inspiration_ : **Bersama bintang by Drive dan With the wind by LED Apple.**

**.**

.**Dan seperti biasanya,aku mau ngingetin lagi ini YAOI aka Boys Love**

**So...Don't Like,don't read aja...**

**Simple kok...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Aarrghh!" Pemuda itu mengerang dengan frustasi, ia mengusak rambutnya kasar. Pikirannya benar benar kalut saat ini,antara sedih,takut dan juga rasa penyesalan yang sangat dalam.

Matanya nanar menatap sesosok pemuda yang tengah tertidur di ranjang besar di depannya itu. Sosok yang baru saja terlelap itu tampak sangat menyedihkan,pipinya cekung dan lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya itu juga tampak semakin tebal. Tubuhnya yang semakin kurus dan matanya juga sembab karna seringnya ia menangis.

Kris-pemuda itu- berjalan mendekati ke arah sosok yang tengah tertidur itu, lalu ia duduk ditepian ranjang dan menatap wajah pemuda itu dengan tatapan sendu.

Serasa tercekik oleh tangannya sendiri ia menangis dalam diam.

Betapa ia ingin memeluk pemuda itu saat pemuda itu menangis seperti tadi.

Betapa ia ingin merengkuh tubuh rapuh itu kedalam pelukannya dan memberinya ketenangan saat pemuda itu terus menerus memanggil namanya. Betapa dia menyesali kebodohan yang telah dilakukannya setahun yang lalu pada pemuda itu.

Dan Kris tak suka itu,ia tak suka melihatnya menangis dan ia juga takut melihatnya menderita.

Apalagi jika itu disebabkan oleh dirinya sendiri...

Seandainya saja ia mau mendengar penjelasan pemuda itu waktu itu,mungkin ini semua takkan terjadi.

Seandainya saja ia tak keras kepala untuk pergi,mungkin saat ini ia masih bersamanya.

Seandainya dan seandainya... Dia hanya mampu berfikir tentang seandainya ...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Masih sangat jelas kenangan kenangan itu berlalu lintas di otaknya.

Saat ia merengek,saat ia menangis, saat ia tertawa,bahkan saat ia mendesah.

Kris mengingat semuanya...

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Kris _ge_... Kris _ge_, kumohon jangan pergi _ge_, kumohon jangan tinggalkan Tao,_gege_..." suara igauan pemuda itu serasa menyayat jantungnya.

Kris lalu membaringkan tubuhnya disamping pemuda itu. Ditatapnya lagi wajah orang yang paling dicintainya itu,"Maaf, maafkan _gege_ ZiTao... Maafkan _gege_ yang telah menyakitimu,maafkan _gege_ yang tak mau mendengarmu,maafkan _gege_ karena telah membuatmu seperti ini." ucapnya lirih.

Sesaat kemudian pandangannya jatuh pada sebuah figura yang tengah didekap pemuda itu didadanya.

Kris tersenyum miris,dia tahu pasti foto siapa yang ada difigura itu. Ya,itu foto dirinya dan pemuda itu. Foto kenangan mereka yang penuh canda dan tawa.

Kris bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan mengusap kasar wajahnya.

Semakin ia berada dalam jarak yang dekat dengan pemuda itu,semakin besar keinginannya untuk menyentuh tubuh itu. Dan Kris tak bisa...

Ia tak bisa lagi memberikan kasih sayangnya pada ZiTao seperti dulu.

Ia tak lagi boleh memberi pemuda itu harapan yang lebih karna itu hanya akan semakin menyiksanya.

Tidak,bukan ini tujuan Kris...

**.**

**.**

Diedarkan pandangannya keseluruh sudut kamar itu. Dan ia tertegun melihat sebuah boneka panda yang terpajang rapi diatas nakas.

Ia berjalan gontai untuk mengambil boneka itu.

" Bahkan kau tak membiarkan semua barang pemberianku tersia sia ZiTao. Aku tak tahu,bagaimana bisa aku mampu melakukan semua ini padamu...Bagaimana aku sanggup menyiksamu sejauh ini?"gumamnya lirih sambil menatap benda empuk itu. Ya,boneka panda itu adalah pemberian terakhirnya sebelum ia pergi.

Diletakkannya boneka panda itu disamping Zitao-_tempat ia berbaring tadi._

Lagi-Kris menangis dalam diam menatap paras sayu itu.

Sosok yang sangat ia kagumi dari dulu hingga sekarang,sosok yang akan selalu ia cintai sepenuh hatinya sampai kapanpun.

" Kumohon ZiTao...Berhentilah seperti ini sayang,lupakan aku, dan jalanilah hidupmu dengan bahagia bersama dia yang ada di sisi mu sekarang sayang. Kumohon jangan sakiti dirimu seperti ini lagi Baby..

_Gege_ tahu kau pemuda yang kuat Tao, dan kau pasti bisa sayang...

_Gege_ memang sangat mencintaimu ZiTao, tapi kita tak bisa lagi bersama,dan _gege_ tak mungkin lagi memberimu harapan apalagi cinta.

Relakan _gege_ pergi ZiTao,dan jangan menangis lagi sayang... _Gege_ mencintaimu ZiTao... _Gege_ sangat mencintaimu" gumamnya tanpa bersuara.

Kris lalu bangkit dari duduknya,ia berjalan menuju pintu dan berniat untuk keluar sebelum teriakan dari Tao membuatnya menoleh dengan cepat.

" Kris _ge_,kumohon kembali _ge_.. Kumohon jangan pergi, jangan tinggalkan Tao sendiri _gege_..."teriak pemuda itu histeris.

Dan kris merasa seperti tersayat sembilu begitu melihat betapa menderitanya sosok itu yang sangat kehilangannya.

Tak lama kemudian seorang pemuda masuk ke kamar itu dengan langkahnya yang tergesa. Pemuda itu langsung memeluk Tao yang kini tengah terduduk memeluk lututnya sendiri dengan bibirnya yang terus menyebut nama Kris.

" Tao,Tao-ie... Ini Suho _hyung_ Baby... _Hyung_ mohon,jangan seperti ini,_hyung_ tak tega melihatmu sekacau ini Baby"ucap pemuda bernama Suho itu menenangkannya.

Tao tak menjawab,pemuda itu menyembunyikan parasnya didada Suho.

Suho menghela nafasnya berat.

" Tak adakah celah untukku menutup lukamu dan menggantikan posisinya dihatimu sayang? " lanjut Suho sambil terus memeluk tubuh ringkih istrinya itu.

Istri? Ya,Suho adalah suami Tao.

Tao mendongak menatap Suho," _Hyung_, Kris _ge_ tadi datang kesini _hyung_,dia menemuiku, dia ada disini _hyung_..."ucap Tao dengan suara seraknya tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan sang suami.

Suho menatap Tao dengan miris, " Tao dengarkan _hyung_ sayang, _hyung_ mohon lupakan dia,lupakan Kris, dia sudah pergi Baby...Lepaskan dia,biarkan ia tenang."ucap Suho kembali menarik kepala pemuda itu masuk ke dalam hangat pelukannya.

Tao menurut,namun ia juga menggeleng dalam pelukan Suho," Tidak Suho _hyung_,Kris _ge_ tidak pergi, dia ada disini dan selalu menemaniku. Lihat, dia meletakkan boneka ini untukku "ucapnya sambil meraih boneka panda yang terletak di sampingnya itu.

_~ Benar, Kris memang ada disini dan selalu menemaninya, selalu ada di dekatnya ~_

" Baby... Dengarkan _hyung_,ini sudah setahun berlalu sayang, tak bisakah kau mencoba melupakannya dan sedikit memberi _hyung_ tempat di hatimu untuk menggantikannya ?" pinta Suho mengulangi pertanyaannya tadi.

Tao tersentak oleh ucapan suaminya itu," Maaf ,maafkan aku _hyung_... Aku belum bisa melupakannya, aku masih sangat mencintainya _hyung_."jawab Tao pelan. Suho tersenyum miris,dan kini ia merasa kasihan tak hanya pada Tao, tapi juga pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia sangat mencintai Tao. Dan Tao yang sampai saat ini tidak bisa melupakan sosok Kris -_kekasih atau lebih_ _tepatnya calon suaminya dan juga... Kakak kandung dari Suho._

Dia-Suho- mencintai kekasih dari kakak kandungnya yang meninggal akibat kecelakaan tepat sehari sebelum hari pernikahan mereka .

Semua berawal ketika Kris yang pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Tao sendiri di sebuah toko baju saat ia mendapat sebuah telfon dari seseorang yang mengaku kekasih Tao.

Meski Tao sudah berusaha menjelaskan, Kris tetaplah tak percaya, ia terlalu buta oleh rasa cemburunya.

Ketakutannya akan kehilangan Tao membuatnya tak mampu berfikir jernih,dan meminta penjelasan langsung pada orang itu adalah pilihannya. Tanpa mendengar teriakan Tao yang memintanya kembali,Kris pergi menemui orang yang mengaku kekasih dari calon istrinya itu, hingga akhirnya kecelakaan di senja itu membuatnya harus menggoreskan luka terdalam dipalung jiwa sang kekasih tercinta.

Kematian Kris yang mendadak membuat Tao depresi berat. Apalagi alasan Kris yang waktu itu meninggalkannya adalah karna cemburu. Dan itu membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah.

Tao selalu merasa kematian Kris disebabkan olehnya. Ia terus menangisi kepergian Kris. Dan sosok ramahnya yang dulu seketika lenyap berganti menjadi sosok ZiTao yang dingin dan pendiam.

Karna bagi ZiTao,yang dibutuhkannya saat ini adalah Kris.

Hanya Kris bukan yang lain.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan Suho maju menawarkan diri untuk menggantikan posisi sang kakak menjadi suaminya,meski untuk itu Suho tahu semua resikonya.

Dia tahu betul seberapa besar cinta Tao untuk sang kakak.

Tapi ia tak pernah berputus asa akan sikap Tao padanya. Apalagi ia juga sudah berjanji di depan jasad kakaknya itu untuk selalu melindungi Tao,mencintainya dan selalu memberinya kebahagiaan.

Iapun berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk selalu berusaha membuat istrinya itu tersenyum,meski sejauh ini,ia selalu merasa gagal.

" _Hyung_ tahu sayang, kau sangat mencintainya. _Hyung_ tidak akan melarangmu mencintainya. Simpan dia di dalam hatimu yang terdalam dan jadikan aku seperti cintamu yang sekarang... " masih dengan nada halusnya ia terus mengusap lembut punggung istrinya itu. Tao kembali mendongak,ditatapnya mata suaminya itu dengan sendu. Tulus, ia menemukan ketulusan dalam tatapan itu.

Tao tahu jika pemuda yang berstatus suaminya itu benar benar tulus mencintainya dan ia tak mau mengecewakannya,meskipun untuk itu dia harus rela membagi hatinya.

Tao mengangguk perlahan " Aku akan mencobanya _hyung_, aku akan mencoba mencintaimu, dan ku mohon bantu aku melupakannya."ucapnya meminta.

Suho mengangguk lalu ia tersenyum,diusapnya bekas bekas lelehan airmata dipipi pemuda itu dengan sayang dan diakhiri dengan sebuah kecupan singkatnya di bibir sang istri.

Kris tersenyum bahagia melihat adegan drama di depannya itu. Ia menitikkan air matanya lagi,namun kali ini ia menitikkan air mata kebahagiaan.

" Terima kasih Suho...Kau mau menjaganya untukku,menjaganya untuk selalu bahagia. Kumohon jangan lakukan kebodohan seperti yang pernah aku lakukan dulu. Jangan pernah sakiti dia. Aku percaya padamu dan aku hanya bisa mengandalkanmu.

Katakan padanya jika aku masih sangat mencintainya..."setelah mengatakan itu Kris berbalik, ia merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Dan perlahan lahan tubuhnya memudar menjadi angin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

Nyah nyah inilah hasil dari otakku yang lagi ngegalo...hehehehe

Mian low gak dapat feel angstnya..


End file.
